


Fan-comic: The Last Transmission

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Ziost, Ziost (Star Wars), fan-comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: A tiny comic inspired by Porter Robinson's Goodbye to a World. Sharack, the Hero of Tython, sends her brother to safety, and sends one last transmission to her parents before going to face her eternal nemesis, the Sith Emperor, once again.Let me know if this format works at all. I am already hosting this and other comics on other sites, but I wanted to post them here to keep both the art and the written works together, and another backup never hurt anyone.
Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942615
Kudos: 3





	Fan-comic: The Last Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> This possibly is something I should have included in Bestia's Wrath from the very beginning but hindsight is 2020, and I don't feel like going back and remaking my old pages. 
> 
> This is also a sort of an experimental thing, as I've digitally painted the whole thing, and tried to go about it without any dialogue.


End file.
